Carlisle descubre un antídoto!
by edwarmila
Summary: nuevos personajes aparecen es basado en el 3 libro y ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle descubre un antídoto**

**Hacía frío, yo miraba por la ventana esperando que él llegara, de repente vi un volvo afuera de mi casa, había llegado. Bajé inmediatamente a abrirle la puerta de entrada. Su aliento me dejó paralizada al decirme **

–**Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?- El como siempre de dio cuenta de mi corazón a mil por hora y se rió.**

**-Bien Edward, gracias. **

**Levanté mis tobillos para que mis labios se juntaran con los suyos. En un momento sonó el teléfono y fui a contestar, del otro lado de la línea se oyó a alguien que dijo así:**

– **Hola Bella ¿Te parece si te voy a buscar para dar un paseo o estás con tu chupasangre?**

**- A, hola Jake. Mmm..... si está aquí, pero ¿te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?- esperé a que dijera que si, ya que Edward miraba a que ya colgara.**

**- Si otro día está bien, espero que tu vampiro te deje y no nos moleste.**

**-¡Jacob! No hables así, bueno nos vemos otro día.**

**Edward me miraba mientras jugaba con mi cabello y me dijo- Parece que ya lo perdonaste, que rápido.**

**-Si, no puedo estar enojada con mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y por algo que no tiene mayor importancia.**

**- Bueno, ¿Charlie no esta cierto?- puso cara de que fuera así-**

**- Pues no, salió con sus amigos por todo el fin de semana.**

**- Mmm... Pues entonces no sabrá que me rapté a su hija para ir a casa y estar juntos ¿verdad? **

**- Pues ¡claro que no!, a no ser que su hija pida el rescate, pero eso no sucederá así que no sabrá.**

**- Bien entonces ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a ver a Carlisle y después a recorrer el bosque? Ya no hay ningún peligro.**

**- Está bien, vamos.**

**Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y nos fuimos a su casa.**


	2. Chapter 2

AL llegar a casa de mi novio nos estaban esperando todos, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

- Hola Bella estás realmente estupenda- se burló Emmett- jajajaja que chistoso soy.

- No le hagas caso bella sabes que le faltan tornillos- Me dijo Rose.

- ja, si lo se, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Era raro ¿Rosalie diciéndome eso? m.... era algo muy sospechoso

- ¿Está Carlisle? – dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien

- Si Edward está en su nuevo "laboratorio" buscando tu ya sabes que.

- A si gracias Alice

-Y ¿ya le contaste a bella?

- No, no le he dicho nada, por eso la traje hasta acá, para que entre todos le contemos y que Carlisle se lo explique mejor.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué se supone que me debías contar?

- eeeee.... mmmm.... nada bella, es decir, ya lo sabrás. Esme ¿puedes traer a Carlisle?

- OK Ed, por ti cualquier cosa jeje.

Esme fue por Carlisle, yo no sabía que era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme, estaba nerviosa, temí a que fuera lo peor.

De repente estaba al lado mío Carlisle sin darme cuenta lo rápido que había llegado.

- Hola Bella

- Hola Carlisle, bien ahora ¿me pueden decir?

- Si bella, lo que pasó es que ya no va a ser necesario que Edward te convierta.

- Y ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero convertirme y que Edward lo haga.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que he descubierto una medicina para hacerte inmortal sin tener que ser vampiro. Será parecido porque serás muy ágil, hermosa más de lo que ya eres y tendrás muchas habilidades. Lo bueno también es que no sufrirás el dolor y ardor de la mordedura y tampoco sentirás sed de sangre, tendrás una vida normal, comerás normal y tendrás un aspecto normal, no tendrás que fingir a nadie sobre nada.

DE repente, antes de que Carlisle terminara de hablar, apareció una chica humana baja como Alice, de pelo corto, un poco morena, de ojos negros y unas mechas de colores en su pelo. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta de la impresión, no sabíamos de donde venía, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué hacia acá?, ¿Qué la trajo acá a una casa llena de vampiros?

- Y tú ¿quién eres?- le preguntó Esme

- Hola, lo siento por interrumpir la reunión familiar, yo soy Alex.

- Y ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Bueno tu debes de ser Esme ¿verdad? La esposa de Carlisle

- Si esa soy yo, Esme mucho gusto Alex ¿ y que te trae por aquí?

- Bueno yo soy fan nº 1 de tu marido y bueno yo...

- Si, si eso amor , es mi fan, mira si hasta nos trajo pastel- Carlisle se notaba demasiado nervioso.

- Si claro- Dijo Edward- no te preocupes.

- ¿Edward? Le lees la mente a Carlisle?- le susurré al oído- dime que piensa

- ¡bella! No seas copuchenta, después te cuento- me respondió en un susurro

- Bueno me tengo que ir Carlisle- dijo provocadoramente Alex- nos vemos después grrr!!- se notaba que aquí había gato encerrado

-Edward ¿podemos salir un poco? venimos enseguida

-Está bien amor vamos

-Quiero que me expliques que es eso de "no te preocupes" que le dijiste a Carlisle después de leerle la mente

- Bella ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo copuchenta que eres a veces? Pero igual sabes que te amo mucho.

- jaja que chistoso, ya dime ahora, quiero saberlo, tengo que saberlo, sabes que no le diré a nadie.


	3. Carlisle en apuros

- Está bien Bella, mira Carlisle estaba pensando en que esta niña Alex apareció de la nada cuando él se estaba duchando y se empezó a híper ventilar. Entonces Carlisle le dijo que hacía en su casa cuando el se duchaba. Alex le dijo que lo quería ver saliendo de la ducha y hacerle un koala.

Me quedé helada de todo lo que había dicho Edward y al rato empecé a reírme sin parar.

- jajajajajaja no lo puedo creer, Carlisle en ese tipo de apuros. No te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

- Está bien

- Si, pero eso de la medicina para parecer vampiro y no serlo es un poco raro, no se que decir al respecto, tengo miedo.

- Tranquila bella, todo saldrá bien, si lo aceptas créeme que resultará y no tendrás que sufrir.

Fuimos al bosque Edward, Alice y yo.

Cuando íbamos caminando por un montón de hojas secas y Alice iba danzando como una bailarina, caímos en una muy profunda trampa.

- Maldición debí hacerle caso a mi visión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Viste lo que iba a pasar y que nos íbamos a caer y no dijiste nada?

- Lo siento Edward, no me di cuenta en donde iba a ser y no quería alarmarlos.

- ¡pero Alice! – Edward estaba realmente enojado-

- ya, Edward, tranquilo, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

- Bella lo siento de verdad

- Está bien Alice no te preocupes, aparte se que ustedes van a usar su agilidad para salir de aquí

- bien Alice tu primero

- OK Ed si eso prefieres entonces yo primero

Alice dio un gran salto y se afirmó de una pared, escaló hasta el final logrando llegar a la superficie.

-Bien bella ahora vienes tú

- no Edward, yo no puedo escalar tan alto, soy muy torpe y me voy a caer

- Bella no te preocupes mejor yo te tomo y subimos los dos

- Esta bien pero acuérdate que me puedo marear

- No te preocupes se lo delicada que eres lo haré con cuidado

Edward me cargó en su espalda y subió hasta salir a superficie.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono de Alice, parece que era Carlisle.

-Hola Carlisle ¿que pasa?

- ¿podrían venir a ayudarme? Esta niña Alex está aquí, no se como entró y está un poco loca. ¿Puedes creer que me tiró un balde lleno de chocolate derretido en el cuerpo? ¡Ayuda!

- Está bien Carlisle, no te preocupes vamos en seguida.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntamos a coro Edward y yo

- a no nada, solo que la niña Alex lo está acosando nada grave en realidad.

- bien entonces vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Carlisle estaba lleno de chocolate y Alex siguiéndolo por todas partes, por suerte de él Esme no estaba.

-Carlisle ¿por que no nos cuentas que te pasó hoy en la mañana?- Edward se burló.

- Está bien

Estaba yo duchándome felizmente cantando Low y bailando sexymente. De pronto apareció esa niña por la ventana del baño, entró, yo salí de la ducha y la niña se empezó a híper ventilar, se tiró al suelo y giró por el suelo.

**Flash back**

Carlisle:

-¡o no!, pero si es Carlisle Cullen, no lo puedo creer- se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar-

- Si soy yo, párate niña y tú ¿Quién eres?

Después se paró y quería hacerme un koala y como yo soy muy inteligente no la dejé.

- Soy Alex tu fan nº 1

- Y Qué haces aquí

- Vengo a hacerte un koala

- ¡noooo! aléjate

Luego, yo me fui para mi habitación a vestirme y adivinen quién estaba ahí, la niña otra vez, la eché pero no se como volvió a entrar en la casa una y otra vez.

- Carlisle no te vayas por favor quédate conmigo

- No niña ándate de aquí vete no te quiero ver

- Tranquilo, está bien pero no me eches de menos

- Créeme que no te voy a echar de menos

- Bueno adiós

Que bueno que Esme no la vio, porque no se que me hubiera pasado y lo que hubiera dicho esa niña delante de ella no se pudo haber inventado cualquier cosa no se.

**Fin flash back.**

- Ya Carlisle tranquilo, no pasa nada nosotros te vamos a cuidar de esa niña créeme que a mi también me da mucho miedo.

- Gracias Edward ¿alguna vez te dije que eras mi hijo favorito?

- ¡Carlisle! ¿ y yo que soy entonces?

- tú Alice eres mi hija favorita

- a ya que bueno te salvaste de que ya no tuviera ganas de ayudarte y que le fuera a decir todo a Esme

- No Alice no por favor

- Está bien no se lo voy a decir

- A, gracias mi hijita

- De nada papi


	4. los preparativos

Los preparativos

- ¡Carlisle!, parece que me he roto algo ven a revisarme- le gritó Alex desde su pieza.

- ¡ya voy!, díganme ¿Qué hago?

-Tranquilo solo ve que quiere y después échala de aquí

- Está bien, lo intentaré

Carlisle fue donde Alex y a los cinco minutos Alex ya estaba fuera de la casa.

-Parece que te fue bien Carlisle

-Si y no Alice, si porque logré que se fuera pero no porque no sabemos que puede hacer porque cedió muy rápido en irse de aquí.

-A bueno pero no creo que vaya a hacer nada malo ¿o si?

-No se bella eso tendremos que verlo después en un tiempo más.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron Esme y Rosalie después de mucha caza.

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien amor gracias-le contestó Esme a Carlisle- y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron ahora que no estuvimos?

- Mm... Nada mucho, solo conversar los niños fueron al bosque un rato, yo estuve haciendo cosas, nada importante.

- Mm... Falta alguien aquí, a si y Emmett ¿Dónde está? ¿ a donde se metió ese tarado?

- Edward no trates así a tu hermano debe de estar jugando con sus amigos los unicornios imaginarios, sabes que el es especial no salió normal.

- Está bien Esme pero admite que es un tarado

- No Edward no es un tarado solo le falta coeficiente intelectual pero nada más.

- Bueno pero igual es un tarado.

- Bueno no importa ya aparecerá, Bella, Rose, vengan tengo que hablar con ustedes un momento.

- si, que pasa Alice

Mañana están de aniversario Esme y Carlisle y me gustaría que le hiciéramos algo especial, una fiesta sería genial ¿Qué opinan? Pero para eso necesito su ayuda y que vayamos de compras ahora ya y me ayuden con la decoración y la comida y los invitados y el regalo y ¡TODO!

- Por mi está bien Alice, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas pero por ellos me parece buena idea, yo estoy contigo.

- Que bueno bella no sabes la ayuda que me haces con aceptar ayudar, y tu Rose ¿aceptas? ¿O tienes cosas más importantes que hacer aparte de darles una buena fiesta a tus papás?

- Está bien yo también acepto tenemos que comprar muchas cosas del regalo me preocupo yo ya sabes tiene que ser algo súper fashion y a Esme déjenmela a mi que yo la voy a arreglar le voy a hacer un fashion emergency van a ver como va a quedar di-vi-na.

- jajaja, me parece bien, entonces vamos las tres a ver la decoración y después tu te vas a ver el o los regalos y yo con bella vemos a los invitados y la comida OK let's go.

- Bien volvamos donde los demás y le decimos a Edward.

-OK bella, pero no pueden saber Esme ni Carlisle.

Fui donde Edward estaba para decirle lo que pensaba hacer con Rose y Alice.

-Edward amor, voy a ir con Alice y Rose a comprar los preparativos para la fiesta de aniversario de Esme y Carlisle de mañana, volvemos en unas horas, te amo.

-Está bien cuídense y que les vaya bien, pásenlo bien.

Nos subimos al auto de Rose y nos fuimos a un lugar lejos de Forks a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos.

-Mm...- Alice había estado así por más de un minuto eso era preocupante- ¿Qué opinas bella, cortinas blancas con un velo transparente, cortinas rojas oscuro para dar un poco de oscuridad o un color más vivo?

- MM... yo voto por blanco con velo transparente

- ¿y tu Rose que opinas?

- Yo creo que definitivamente tiene que ser una combinación de colores por ejemplo blanco con rosado o azul con celeste, que le de un toque de unisex de colores.

- si, definitivamente va a ser con colores combinados se ve más alegre pero tiene que ser colores unisex no queremos que se vea muy femenino ni muy masculino, Mmm...

Emmett

Venía yo con Rose y Esme devuelta de una rica caza, íbamos a entrar a casa cuando Alex me tocó el hombro y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, que la tenía que ayudar a hacer algo muy importante y me dijo que la siguiera.

Flash back

- Emmett, ven conmigo necesito que me ayudes en algo ultra secreto, pero para eso me tienes que acompañar a un lugar para planearlo.

- Está bien Alex yo te voy a ayudar a hacer tu secreto, espero que Rose no se preocupe.

- Tranquilo, tu solo acompáñame a hacer lo que te digo.

Caminamos bastante adentrándonos al bosque, parece que era muy secreto y que nadie podía saberlo

- Bien hemos llegado, necesito que me ayudes a hacer una lista de travesuras y se que tú eres el más indicado para hacerla así que me tienes que ayudar o sino tu osito de peluche muere, jajaja lo he secuestrado.

- No, mi osito no, pero no te preocupes Alex parece que hay algo que tú no sabes de mi, que me encanta hacer travesuras y hacer listas así que me has elegido bien, pero ¿ a quién vamos a molestar? ¿ a Edward? Eso me encanta.

- Que bueno que ye guste hacer travesuras que para eso estamos y no es para Edward esa cara de drogado, sino que no te lo voy a decir ja.

- Está bien no importa igual lo voy a hacer porque me gusta mucho, ahora tu vete a tu casa y yo me voy a la mía, no creo que quieras que te vean aquí

- jaja, no créeme que no me voy adiós.

Fin flash back

Me fui a mi casa y ahí estaban Edward me pegó muy fuerte no se porque pero me dolió mucho.

- ¡Hay! Y ¿eso porque fue?

- Estúpido no ves que estábamos preocupados ¿Dónde te metiste?

- eh estaba por ahí lo que pasa que me encontré con un ex compañero de clases eso es todo.

- a ¿y te lo encontraste aquí afuera en el patio de la casa?

- E si lo que pasa es que el pasaba por aquí para ver si todavía venía para acá y si todavía estaba con Rose pero eso es todo.

- Bueno te voy a creer por esta vez y espero que sea cierto o sino te va a costar muy caro.

- No, si es verdad, te lo juro por Rose

- Está bien

- ¿oye Y a propósito de Rose a donde están bella, Rose y Alice?

- A no es que fueron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana del aniversario de Esme y Carlisle.

- a ¿y de cuando que le celebramos los aniversarios?

- A bueno ya sabes como es Alice le encantan la fiestas

- m es verdad bueno espero que no se demoren mucho.

Rosalie

Cuando Alice por fin terminó de hacer las compras de decoración, nos separamos y yo fui a comprar el regalo y mañana iría a arreglar a Esme y hacerle un fashion emergency, el regalo tenía que ser lo mejor para los dos, aunque les compraría distintos regalos, para Esme un súper deportivo y para Carlisle ya se me ocurriría, quizás una nueva consulta aparte del hospital, si eso sería una nueva consulta.

Alice

Cuando terminamos de comprar todo para decorar, Rose se fue a ver lo suyo y yo con bella fuimos a comprar la comida, si sería una gran fiesta con muchos invitados.


	5. Las juntas

Las juntas secretas

Cuando terminamos de comprar todo con Alice nos fuimos a su casa, ajuntarnos con Rosalie y con los demás, ya era de noche y no se si tendría que irme a casa o podría irme a casa, yo quería quedarme y así ayudar un poco más a mi amiga Alice y estar más con Edward pero en fin primero teníamos que llegar a su casa.

- Y bella ¿Qué te pareció ir de compras para la fiesta?, ¿supongo que te quedarás y me ayudarás a organizar todo no?

- Me gustó bastante ir a comprar todo, y si tu me lo pides entonces yo si te voy a ayudar a preparar todo

- ¿enserio? A que bueno bella te quiero tanto por eso, bien ya llegamos.

Nos bajamos del auto de Alice y entramos a la casa, le pedimos ayuda a Edward para sacar las cosas del auto.

- Edward amor ven a sacar las cosas por favor, gracias.

- ya voy amor.

Pasamos casi toda la noche con Alice organizando todo, cocinando para todos los invitados que iban a ir, preferimos decorar al día siguiente para que Rose pudiera salir todo el día con Esme y Edward y Jasper con Carlisle para que no vieran la sorpresa que le estábamos preparando.

- ¿Cuántos invitados son al final Alice?

- Contándote a ti a y a tu papá somos 100 personas en total.

- ¡¿100 personas?! Eso es muchísimo.

- no es tanto

Al otro día Rose se fue en la mañana con Esme para arreglarla, tendrían un lindo día de madre he hija para después ir a la fiesta de aniversario. Rose no le dijo a Esme a que se debía que fueran a hacer tantas cosas, a la peluquería y a comprar ropa, sino que le dijo que quería hacer un día solo para ellas sin que nadie las molestara.

Yo ayudé a Alice a decorar todo mientras Edward y Jasper se fueron con Carlisle a distraerlo y a hacer un día de padres he hijos, lo que es Emmett nunca apareció no sabíamos en donde estaba pero eso no tenía mayor importancia, a lo mejor estaba con sus amigos los unicornios.

- bella ¿me ayudas a cocinar por favor? Ya que tu eres la experta en la cocina.

- Pues claro Alice, como no a propósito ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- o verdad se me había olvidado que Emmett existía, no se debe de estar por ahí cazando mariposas o jugando con sus amigos los unicornios.

- ah, bueno manos a la obra, hay mucha comida que cocinar y poco tiempo.

Emmett pov

Sabía que todos estarían ocupados haciendo las cosas para la noche y otros distrayendo a Esme y a Carlisle para que fuera una sorpresa así que me escapé de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta para juntarme con Alex y hacer la lista de las travesuras.

-Emmett aquí- me susurró Alex

- si hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Lista para empezar con la acción?

- obvio, preparadísima.

- muy bien entonces a donde vamos para que nadie nos vea

-mmm..... vayamos a mi casa ahí no hay nadie, nadie nos va a molestar

- esta bien ¿segura que podemos ir a hacer la lista aya?

- muy segura, créeme nadie nos molestará.

- bien entonces vamos.

Nos fuimos a su casa, era muy bonita y grande, pero no más grande que la mía jajay, bueno nos pusimos inmediatamente a trabajar en el living.

- bien Emmett, esta es mi casa, es acogedora y es todo para nosotros ahora.

- o que linda casa me gusta, le voy a decir a rose si le gustaría comprarse por aquí, aunque creo que me dirá que no pero bueno en fin no importa igual le diré.

- bien empecemos aquí en el comedor.

- bien.

Trabajamos muchas horas en la lista, cuando la terminamos yo vi la hora y era tarde tenía que irme.

- Alex sabes que, me tengo que ir para mi casa, ya es tarde pero dime cuando vamos a hacer todas esas travesuras para ayudarte.

- a esta bien, no te preocupes la lista ya esta terminada y lo vamos a hacer hoy en la fiesta de tus padres, que es en unas horas más.

- pero ¡Alex! ¿Por que no me dijiste que era para la fiesta? Me encantan las travesuras y sobre todo hacérselas a Edward pero en la propia fiesta de mis padres me parece vergonzoso.

- si, lo se por eso no te lo dije antes, porque sabía que si te lo decía me ibas a decir que no, pero como ya conseguí tu ayuda ya no necesito más de ti, puedes irte y dejarme hacerlas sola no importa yo si puedo sola o me puedes acompañar y ayudarme.

- Está bien te ayudo pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué te hicieron mis papás?

- ¿enserio? Me ayudas que bien y lo estoy haciendo en venganza hacia tu papá por lo que pasó hoy en la mañana y en todo el día porque no me quiso hacer feliz solo por una vez en darme un besito y porque me echó de tu casa.

- a, entiendo pero no por eso tenías que hacerlo pero en fin no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar cueste lo que cueste.

- gracias Emmett

Rosalie pov

En la mañana me llevé a Esme a la peluquería, ahí le hicieron un muy lindo peinado, la maquillaron, le hicieron las manos y los pies. Se veía estupenda, muy bien, después nos fuimos a una tienda a comprarle ropa, zapatos y una cartera y al final paseamos todo el día, compramos ropa y fuimos al cine, la pasamos muy bien.

Esme pov

Debo decir que estar todo el día con Rose fue lo mejor, mi niña sabía lo que hacía, lastima que yo no sabía por que tanta amabilidad y por que íbamos de compras, bueno no importa lo importante es que tuve un día maravilloso ojala algún día se repita pero fuéramos bella Alice Rose y yo, sería fantástico.

Edward pov

Fuimos Jasper, Carlisle y yo a ver autos, pasamos un día de hijos y padre, fue muy bonito, me encantó, pero me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora Alice y bella en fin fue divertido, lo único que faltaba ahora era que ya empezara la fiesta.

Jasper pov

Fui con Edward y Carlisle, fue divertido, fue genial, bueno no tengo nada que más decir, solo quería ir a ver a mi duendecito Alice, espero que con bella hayan dejado todo perfecto para la noche.

Carlisle

Tuvimos un lindo día de hijos y padre, fue divertidísimo, fuimos a ver autos, no se para que pero no importa, lo importante es que estábamos los 3 hombres, solo faltaba uno, Emmett, que diablos quizá en donde estaba metido ese loco, bueno ahora solo voy a descansar con Esme ya que es nuestro aniversario.

Bella pov

Llegó la noche junto con los demás, Edward le había tapado los ojos a Carlisle para que no viera la sorpresa de la fiesta y Rose a Esme.

- muy bien Carlisle y Esme ahora pueden abrir los ojos y ver la sorpresa.

- guau omg no lo puedo creer, nos hicieron una fiesta por nuestro aniversario, pero quien lo... o ya lo se ¡Alice! Tu lo organizaste cierto junto con bella y Rose supongo- Esme estaba muy alegre y emocionada, estaba a punto de llorar.

- si Esme lo hemos hecho con bella y ya sabes por que Rose te llevo o no y a ti Carlisle Edward con mi Jasper.

- o si Alice estamos muy agradecidos me parece increíble que nos hayan echo una fiesta para nuestro aniversario y yo que pensé que se habían olvidado.

- El que parece que se lo olvidó es a Emmett, no lo hemos visto en todo el día.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ahí salió Emmett, todos miramos hacia el.

- aquí estoy familia justo a tiempo.

- Al fin, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

- que ¿acaso no puedo relajarme un poco? ¿Cómo estas osito te fue bien con Esme?

- si bien, pero se supone que todos debíamos ayudar con la fiesta a Alice quien es la que la esta organizando.


	6. La fiesta

Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Alex es un personaje que he creado basándome en una amiga que ama a Carlisle (Peter Facinelli). Hay otros personajes que yo inventé Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap. 6: La fiesta

Hay Rose, no seas aguafiestas solo me divertía un poco y llegué justo a tiempo para la fiesta, si y ¿A dónde están los invitados?

Todavía no llegan, pero ya deberían estar de camino. – Dijo Rose algo molesta.

Bien, vieron llegué justo a tiempo, no se preocupen, yo me hago cargo de lo que falte y de atender a la gente, ¿Qué les parece en recompensa por no haber llegado a tiempo?

No Emmett, ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer mejor?

¿Qué cosa mi queridita hermanita Alice?

Mejor te vas a ir a cambiar de ropa, te vas a arreglar, vas a estar presentable para los invitados y después bajas ¿Te parece bien?

¡Señora, si, señora! – Emmett se puso firme y subió los escalones hasta llegar a su pieza. Algo me pareció que eso lo hiso Alice para deshacerse de Emmett.

Ding, dong, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Llegaron los invitados. – Gritó Alice.- Yo voy.

Los recién llegados eran cinco, dos hombres y tres mujeres, tenían un aspecto muy humanos, los dos hombres eran amigos de trabajo de Carlisle, lo conocían de hace mucho y Alice por supuesto los había invitado.

Pasen, pasen por aquí, los estábamos esperando, son los primeros. – Oí que decía Alice a los recién llegados.

O Carlisle, Esme, felicidades, tomen esto es de mi parte, un pequeño obsequio. Darla, mira él es el doctor Cullen, mi compañero de trabajo y ella es Esme, su esposa. Carlisle, Esme ella es Darla, mi prometida.

Bienvenidos, Jason, Darla, pasen y conozcan a mi familia, ellos mis hijos, falta uno que está arriba cambiándose, saluden niños.

Hola, bienvenidos, ella es Bella, mi novia. – Me presentó Edward, yo los miré y los saludé como corresponde.

Hola, mucho gusto.

Hola bella, tú debes ser la joven hija de Charlie ¿No?¨

Si, si soy su hija.

Ella es Darla.

Hola Darla. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo Ed y yo.

Ellos pasaron a sentarse y Rose los saludó y les ofreció algo para tomar.

Luego los otros tres tenían un aspecto raro, pero eran humanos también.

O, Nicole, Francesca ¿cómo están?- Oí que saludó Carlisle.

Nosotras muy bien Carlisle gracias, mira él es mi novio Nick. – Dijo Nicole.

Hola Nick, mucho gusto y bienvenido a nuestro hogar, pasen, tomen asiento.

Emmett bajó y saludó a los primeros invitados, dijo que se estaba arreglando arriba. Así comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados, yo había invitado a Charlie y Jacob, los estaba esperando, esperaba que fueran.

De pronto cuando ya habían llegado todos o casi todos, no lo sabía pues eran muchos, tocaron el timbre…

Yo voy.- dije yo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Charlie y jake como dos guardaespaldas, se veían tan lindos y tiernos vestidos formales.

¡Papá, jake, vinieron!, no lo puedo creer, pensé que no iban a venir. – los abracé muy fuerte, pero claro, al licántropo no le haría nada.

Oouu, Bells, estás fuerte, tanta emoción, sabes que vendríamos por ti ¿no?

No te creo nada lo de fuerte jake, pero que bueno que vinieron, sabía que no me defraudarían.

Por supuesto que no, mi niñita. – Agregó papá.

Bueno, pasen, pasen, saluden a Esme y Carlisle y disfruten de la fiesta.

Pasó una hora y tocaron el timbre de nuevo, ¿Quién sería tan tarde?

Fui a abrir y ahí estaba ella, muy parada en la puerta, ella Alex.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?, no eres bienvenida y lo sabes muy bien.

Pues claro que estás equivocada porque Emmett me ha invitado, aunque no les guste voy a entrar igual.

Alex entró igual y nadie la vio, no pude hacer nada, pero me di cuenta de algo, saludó solo a Emmett y luego ella subió supongo que a la pieza de Emmett. Comencé a pensar, y me di cuenta de que algo tramaban estos dos, era raro tanto secreto y tanta cosa, así que decidí decirle a Alice para que supiera y los estuviéramos vigilando.

Emmett pov

Alex al fin llegaba, la estaba esperando desde hace mucho rato, nos saludamos y le dije que subiera a mi pieza y me esperara ahí para planificar los últimos detalles. Me di cuenta de que Bella había abierto la puerta y que miraba raro hacia mí, yo solo la miré y subí a mi pieza.

Muy bien Alex que bien que al fin llegaste, ¿Quién parte tú o yo?

Mmm… yo creo que primero vas tú, a mí bella me estará vigilando.

Muy bien, manos a la obra, veamos, primera travesura: votar una bandeja llena de tragos encima de Bella para que ella suba a cambiarse y Alice la acompañe.

Adelante Emmett, baja tú primero para que no sea tan sospechoso y yo bajo unos minutos después, acuérdate esperas a que baje y luego la travesura.

Bien, manos a la obra.

Yo bajé primero y fue como si hubiese ido a buscar algo.

¿Dónde estabas exactamente ahora Emmett?

¿Acaso no podía subir al baño como cualquier humano normal?

Jajaja, no me hagas reír, eso les sirve a los humanos, pero hay solo un problemita pequeñito, nosotros no somos humanos y menos normales.

Jajaja, tienes razón, pero para todos o casi todos los que están acá nosotros si somos humanos normales que van al baño.

Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo con algo.

Viste que tengo razón ahora si me dejas pasar para seguir en la fiesta de humanos normales sería mejor, gracias.

Luego de esa pequeña interrupción, seguí mi camino y fui a servirles a los invitados algún trago. Fui a buscar la bandeja con bebestibles y fui caminando directo a donde estaba Bella e hice que se me callera justo en el hermoso vestido de bella accidentalmente por un tropezón.

¡Emmett! Que has hecho. – Bufó Edward que estaba al lado de ella.

Lo siento es que me tropecé y se me calló la bandeja con todo.

No te preocupes amor voy a arriba a cambiarme.

Yo voy a llamar a Alice Edward, no te preocupes por eso, ella sabrá que hacer.

Está bien Emmett, pero que sea rápido.

Fui a buscar a Alice para que ayudara a Bella con "el accidente" que yo había cometido "accidentalmente".


	7. las travesuras de emmett y alex

Capítulo 7: Las travesuras de Emmett y Alex

Emmett POV

¡Alice! – Gritó Edward

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

Lleva a bella a cambiarse arriba por favor, ya que el estúpido de Emmett le dio vuelta encima la bandeja llena de tragos.

¡Emmett! Eres un tonto, mira como la dejaste, en fin no importa, te iré a cambiar bella.

Bien, Bella y Alice habían subido y era la oportunidad de hacer más travesuras, ahora era el turno de Alex.

Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien Emmett, ahora me toca a mí.

Muchas gracias por los halagos, espero que lo hagas tan bien o mejor que yo.

Pues y así será.

Alex se retiró de mi lado para comenzar a pasarlo bien con lo que le tocaba a ella. Hacer que Jasper se emborrachara y que se besara con otra chica, Alice lo viera y así terminaran su relación.

Alex POV

Creo que Emmett logró muy bien su misión, Jajaja, ahora me tocaba a mí, yo lo único que quería era venganza a Carlisle y a su familia por no aceptarme en su familia y porque Carlisle no me quiso, eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo justicia, y quien no mejor que el sin cerebro de Emmett, el más tonto de esa familia, aunque la verdad… estaba muy pero muy bueno.

Me fui acercando de a poco a Jasper, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, para que no me viera ni él ni nadie, así que en una bandeja le puse un trago y una carta, se la mandé con Emmett y que le dijera que una chica le mandaba eso junto con un mensaje. Esto se iba a poner muy divertido.

Hey Jazz, toma esto te lo manda una chica a ti, dice que le gustaría conocerte más y que se tomaran unos tragos juntos.

Emmett, sabes que nosotros no tomamos tonto y aparte sabes lo que podría pasar si tomo y aparte yo estoy con Alice, para que lo haces.

Viejo, si lo sé pero una vez que te va a ser aparte para que te relajes un poco y anda, ve con esa chica, te va a caer muy bien, es simpática, aparte que puede pasar con ella, nada.

Está bien, voy a ir a conocer a esa chica, ¿Quién es?

Es esa niña que se le tiró encima a papi hoy, Alex.

Pero esa chica quería a Carlisle no a mí, aparte que papá y mamá la odian ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hay ¿Qué tiene? Solo quiere conocerte, le pareciste muy guapo y quien sabe a lo mejor Alice o Bella la invitaron.

Si, a lo mejor, aparte igual es atractiva, ¿Por qué no eh? está bien voy con ella.

Así me gusta mi hermanito.

Vi que Jasper se acercaba a mí, primera parte del plan completada, Emmett había cumplido y era el momento de seducir y emborrachar.

Hola guapo, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Claro que si, como no acordarme.

¿Te tomaste lo que te mande?

No, me lo estoy tomando, es que yo no tomo entonces me cuesta un poco.

Mmm… ya se, para que te lo tomes y te acostumbres vamos a hacer algo, los dos nos lo tomamos hasta el fondo a la cuenta de tres ¿bueno?

A ver… bueno ya el que se lo toma primero gana ¿Ya?

Ya, pero después acuérdate que tú lo dijiste.

Si, no te preocupes, soy un vam… digo un hombre de palabra.

Contamos hasta tres y nos lo tomamos hasta el fondo, justo después de eso miré al frente y vi que venían Alice y Bella, rápidamente miré a Jasper, quién se había mareado y le di un largo y apasionado beso justo cuando Alice se acercaba a Jasper. Alice caminó hacia nosotros, se puso en frente de él y le plantó la tremenda cachetada en la cara, este se veía confundido y muy mareado, yo me reí después de que Alice se fue y le señalé a Emmett una gran sonrisa.

Alice POV

El estúpido de Emmett le dio vuelta todos los tragos encima a Bella, Edward rápidamente me llamó para que llevara a Bella a cambiarse arriba, él estaba enojado, a mi no me importaba tanto, había seleccionado algunos vestidos por si pasaba algo así. Subimos con Bella a mi habitación y en un sillón habían varios vestidos, creo que por primera vez le hice elegir a Bella cual vestido quería ponerse y eligió justo el que a mí más me gustaba, Bella al fin aprendía algo de mí.

Bueno, en fin.

No sé por qué Edward se enojó tanto porque Emmett me dio vuelta las copas encima, fue solo un accidente y sé que a él le encanta estar haciendo bromas por la vida, pero creo que estábamos en un momento serio como para hacerlo intencional.

Si, creo que concuerdo contigo con lo del momento serio, pero de Emmett se espera cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y creo que eso lo sabes de sobra.

Sí, bueno tienes razón, creo que Emmett algo se trama, ¿Tú no viste nada? Tú sabes, sobre lo que pasaría.

No, la verdad es que no vi nada, últimamente no he podido ver nada porque está Jacob, pero no sé a lo mejor Edward si leyó alguna mente como la de Emmett, pero aún así no sé como el no hiso nada, a lo mejor Emmett lo confundió con su pensamiento.

Si, a lo mejor.

Bueno, ve a cambiarte rápido.

Si, ya vengo, pero espérame aquí.

Después de que Bella estuvo lista decidimos que ya era tiempo de bajar, íbamos bajando las escaleras, cuando me doy vuelta y estaba Jasper y esa niña, Alex, me dirijo hacia ellos para ver de qué hablan y es cuando Jazz y Alex se dan un beso muy largo, eso me enfureció, como tienen el descaro de darse un beso sabiendo que yo estoy con Jasper y él también, más encima tomando alcohol cuando él sabe más que nadie que nosotros no tomamos nada y menos alcohol, le di una gran bofetada y me fui con Bella, estaba tan desesperada y enojada que me fui al baño para no hacer ningún tipo de escándalo en la fiesta de mis papás, bella me acompañó y fue a buscar a Edward para que hablara con Jasper.

¡Alice! No lo puedo creer que Jasper le haya dado un beso a esa niñita, me parece pésimo, pero no te preocupes, yo te acompaño, vamos al baño mejor, no queremos arruinarle la fiesta a Carlisle y a Esme, yo llamo a Edward para que venga, quédate aquí.

Ya Bella, ve por mí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Bella POV

Íbamos bajando las escaleras con Alice, cuando vimos a Jasper con Alex conversando, Alice fue a acercarse para saber de que hablaban, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse a Jasper, este se dio un beso con Alex, Alice al ver esto quedó destrozada, le dije que fuéramos al baño para tranquilizarse un poco, le dije que llamaría a Edward para resolver este problema.

Edward

Si, dime Bella ¿Qué pasa?, o pero que guapa estás.

Si, muchas gracias amor pero ahora hay que preocuparse de otra cosa, es Alice, está muy mal, vio a Jasper mareado y dándole un beso a Alex y está totalmente mal y destrozada por esto, ven acompáñame, está en el baño.

¿Qué? ¿Alice? ¿Mi hermanita Alice? No puede ser, eso no ha pasado nunca y tampoco debió pasar nunca.

Si Edward, pero pasó, ya ven ahora acompáñame a ver a Alice.

Edward me acompañó hasta el baño, ahí vio a Alice y la abrazó y la consoló por unos minutos, luego le preguntó qué podía hacer él.

O Edward si tan solo pudieras averiguar qué es lo que está pasando con Jasper, por favor, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

Si eso es lo que quieres que haga por ti, entonces considéralo hecho.

A y otra cosa, por favor no le digas a nuestros papás, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta.


End file.
